


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

by hazeleyedwriter



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, firstprince, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyedwriter/pseuds/hazeleyedwriter
Summary: “Give me your hand,” Alex says, slurring slightly. With intense concentration he writes, “Will you,” on the back of Henry’s hand. Then he gently flips it over and continues his question on Henry’s palm: “Marry me?“Henry is quiet for a moment.“Gimme,” he finally says, making grabby-hands. Alex passes him the sharpie, and intuitively, extends his own arm towards his boyfriend. Henry mirrors his movements and gently writes, “Yes,” on Alex’s palm.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

They’ve ended up sitting cross-legged on the floor, backs against the couch with Henry’s left knee over Alex’s right. It’s past midnight, technically the day after Alex’s last final of his second year of law school, and they’re drunk on more than the alcohol in their glasses.

“Hey,” Alex says. Henry looks at him with a loopy smile, his eyes unfocused and his cheeks flushed.  
“Hey,” Henry echoes.

Alex reaches over into his backpack and pulls a sharpie out of his pencil pouch. He uncaps it and says, “Give me your hand.” Henry extends his arm and Alex takes his hand with his empty one. With intense concentration he writes, “Will you,” on the back of Henry’s hand. Then he gently flips it over and continues his question on Henry’s palm: “Marry me?“ Alex hums and nods like an artist admiring his finished product.

Henry is quiet for a moment.

“Gimme,” he finally says, making grabby-hands. Alex passes him the sharpie, and intuitively, extends his own arm towards his boyfriend. Henry mirrors his movements and gently writes, “Yes,” on Alex’s palm.

“Nice,” Alex says, plopping his hand on Henry’s thigh. Henry nods thoughtfully.

***

The morning sun shines through the curtains and Henry rubs the sleep out of his eyes. His head hurts a little and he mentally thanks Yesterday Henry when he rolls over and sees a glass of water on his nightstand. As he reaches for the cup he sees the slightly-faded handwriting on his palm. He can’t quite remember what he had said in response.

Alex stirs beside him, so he assumes it was positive and hopes his boyfriend will be able to confirm.

It takes a couple hours, but when Alex wakes it’s to a warm mug of coffee on his bedside table and Henry propped up on his pillows, reading a book. Henry smiles at him soft as the morning sun, and it’s still almost too bright for Alex. He covers his head with the duvet and grumbles, “five more minutes.” Henry chuckles.  
“I didn’t wake you up, love,” he says.  
“Hmph,” the covers respond. Henry bookmarks his place and sets the book aside.

“Now that you’re awake,” he leans in close to where Alex’s head should be, “I’ve been meaning to ask you—“  
“‘M not awake. You can’t ask me anything,” Alex replies, voice muffled.  
“C’mon, love, your coffee’s getting cold. And it’s ten-thirty.”  
“Hmph,” the covers say again but Alex appears from under them and reaches for the mug.

“Why’d you write ‘yes’ on my palm?” He asks.  
“Why’d you write this on mine?” Henry responds, showing Alex his own palm. Alex takes a sip of coffee and nods sagely.  
“Probably ‘cos I want to marry you, thick-brain,” he says, taking another sip.  
“That’s probably why I said yes, too. It’s a good thing so you’ll have the rest of forever to come up with better insults,” Henry replies, leaning over to kiss Alex.  
“Is your answer still yes even though I have dragon-breath in the morning?” Alex’s eyes shine with the challenge. Henry kisses him, deeper, and doesn’t reply. Instead he takes the mug and puts it back on the nightstand.

By noon Alex’s mug is empty and they’re both hungry, so they patter down to the kitchen in search of more coffee and some kind of solid food.

“Wait, I forgot,” Alex says, dropping the whisk he was using so it clatters against the side of the bowl of eggs. He disappears upstairs for a moment as Henry continues to put bread in the toaster.

“Henry George Edward James—“ Alex inhales dramatically before getting down on one knee, “Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Prince of Wales and First of His Name, Breaker of Royal Heteronormativity,” Henry chuckles and takes the toast out in order to exchange it for more bread.  
“Will you marry me?” Alex asks, still on one knee, holding out a silver engagement ring. Henry finally turns to face him.

“Yes, a thousand times yes,” he says in an exaggerated American accent. Alex lunges toward him, smiling, saying, “I’m minty fresh now,” before Henry grabs him by his pajama shirt and kisses him like it’s the first and the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my girlfriend Aanal, who sent me a tumblr post a while back that served as inspiration. 
> 
> Song title comes from Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley.
> 
> As ever, you can find me on Twitter @/howlingcommndos, where I like to yell about FirstPrince and other gay things. :)


End file.
